Just Ask
by corneroffandom
Summary: Aleister is there after Undisputed Era attacks Dream.


Aleister sits and watches. Waits, his hands steepled in his lap. The room is quiet, still. Doctors swear to him that Dream is going to be fine, he's out of the woods of whatever danger he was in after Undisputed Era attacked, but he is still, and he is quiet, and it's unlike him so Aleister continues to worry, desperate to touch him but not wanting to make things worse, somehow. When Dream eventually stirs, Aleister lets out a soft breath, leans in, and grits his teeth against the primal noise welling up in his throat, pain and anger and relief a cacophony in his head.

Finally Dream's eyes open, tired and weak, and so lost that Aleister has trouble breathing just looking at him. "A- Ale-" he tries to say, his words failing him, a panicked look crossing his face.

"You're ok," Aleister says soothingly, finally daring to touch him, sandwiching Dream's hand between his own and squeezing it gently. "I'm right here. You're going to be just fine." He leans in and presses a soft kiss to Dream's temple. "Shhh. Just rest. You're safe."

Dream's eyes are wet and he's making these soft whimpering noises that worry Aleister almost more than the silence did, but he relaxes under Aleister's ministrations and finally eases back to sleep, Aleister continuing to whisper to him even when he's once more unresponsive. The doctors seem pleased that he regained consciousness and shrug off his falling unconscious so quickly to Aleister's frustration.

The next couple of days pass in a blur of bland cafeteria food and horrible waiting room coffee, but Aleister can't bear to leave the building without Dream by his side, so he sits and he waits, and he meditates in the small chapel whenever he's not in Dream's room, and he ignores suggestions that he go home and get some rest, catching an hour here or there sitting crosslegged in the corner of Dream's room. Always alert, always watchful. Just in case.

Finally they get the news Dream is being released and Dream barely blinks at it but Aleister feels an overwhelming relief- he can take better care of Dream at home, among all of his familiar things, his house staff around to catch whatever Aleister may miss. He breathes easier once they wheel Dream out in the mandatory chair and get him safely into Aleister's car, and even more so once they're safely back at the house, Aleister helping Dream to walk gingerly into the house. A concussion, and exacerbated back injuries leave the trek to the bedroom slow and painful and Dream's hands are trembling against Aleister's half way down the hall, but Aleister keeps his thoughts to himself, knowing Dream needs to make it on his own.

Finally, _finally,_ he makes it and sinks slowly onto the side of the bed, his head hanging low as Aleister drops his things off in a corner and kneels in front of Dream. "Patrick," he says softly, smiling when Dream looks up at him. "Let's get you comfortable, hmm?" He helps ease his shoes off, and then his pants. His shirt goes last and Aleister digs around in the closet for a minute before tugging out soft purple pajama pants and a tank top. "This alright?" Dream's nod is vague, disinterested, but it's good enough for Aleister as he helps Dream change.

Dream settles into bed with a quiet sigh and Aleister is about to turn to leave so he can sleep in peace when he reaches out and grips Aleister's wrist, tugging him close to the bed. "Stay with me? Please?" he asks, and it's the first full sentence Dream's said pretty much all day, Aleister's breath seizing in his throat as he stares down at the sad, hurting young man before him.

"Of course," he whispers, stripping down to his boxers and settling in next to Dream. They lay side by side for a minute before he realizes Dream is trembling again, Aleister's heart aching for him as he rolls over and carefully wraps an arm around him. "It's ok. You're alright," he murmurs. "I'm here."

Dream whimpers against Aleister's shoulder, clinging to him tighter. "I- I hate this," he shudders. "Feeling weak, and- and... sick..."

Aleister nods. "I know," he whispers. "But you're not weak, Dream. It took four of those bastards to take you down. That's how scared they are of you. You'll recover, you'll come back and kick all of their asses, I have no doubt." Dream shudders in his arms and Aleister eases back a bit to look him in the eye. "Patrick, if you ever need help... you come knock at my door, alright? I'll happily have your back. Any time you need it."

"You mean you'd really leave your poorly lit room to come back to NXT just for little ol' me?" Dream asks, lips twitching a little. Some of the old fire returns to Dream's gaze as he stares up at Aleister, and even though he's still pale and trembling, it's one of the best things Aleister's seen in a long time.

"Hell yes, I would," Aleister says softly, trailing his fingers down Dream's cheek, over his lips. "All you have to do is ask and I'm there."

Dream breathes out something close to a laugh before leaning in and pressing his lips to Aleister's in a quick kiss, too tired and weak for much more. "I guess you are," he says quietly, already drifting off as he snuggles back into Aleister's warmth.

"Hmm?"

"I asked and you're here," he says with a small, sleepy smile and Aleister sucks in a breath, realizing what Dream means.

"Yes, I am," Aleister whispers to him. "And I always will be."

Dream's smile grows as he hums in response, dozing off a few minutes later with a peaceful look on his face that Aleister thinks he could gladly look at it for the rest of his life.


End file.
